Who am I? I am a High King
by The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom
Summary: I recieved an assignment on who I am. I thought what if Peter recieved the same assignment, what would he of written. Please read, I'm not good at writing summarys.


**Title:** Who am I... I am a High King

**Author:** The Evil Pink Squirrel of Doom

**Summery:** I had to write a paper on Who I am, and I got thinking what if Peter recieved the same assignment.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but maybe if I click my ruby slippers three times...Click...Click...Click. Damn I got nothing, it all belongs to the god that is C.S. Lewis, and Disney appears to own all.

**Who I am…**

When I was younger, much younger then I am now.

There was a dream, a dream given to my kin and I, by a great and powerful beast.

With this dream we defeated pure evil.

We forged a great kingdom, we ruled over all the eye could see.

We were the virtues of old, the chosen four of prophesy, we were children, we were rulers, we were there only hope.

They say that a moment of love, the smallest of all amounts, can lead to hope, hope can lead to trying, and trying to victory.

I was one of four, four that were one, the one last hope for a world in chaos.

A world trapped forever in ice.

I am one of the four spoken in prophesy, two sons of Adam, and two daughters of Eve.

A son of Adam, I am.

I helped to bring back summer, and Christmas.

I was one of four, who held a virtue most high.

I was Magnificent, my brother was just.

My sisters were gentle and valiant.

I like to think these virtues we hold, even now, even here.

A world away from our home, a time unknown.

We were the greatest of the great, we created a kingdom like no other.

A centaur lead my army, he raced to defend me from a queen of ice, a false queen, a queen to whom we all were in defiance of.

We followed the words of two beavers, across a land of snow, in fur coats from a closet, that lead us to another world, another time, and another way.

My sister drank tea with a creature of Greek myth.

The search for our brother led us on a great journey

They will speak someday of a great high king, who pushed the giants further north.

I will stand and be proud to say it was I.

I am a king, the highest in all the land.

I am a high king, who has been expelled without cause from his territory.

I am a king, a magnificent high king, I am a great leader.

I walked in a world of giants, of satyrs, of centures, of fauns,of talking animals, of monsters.

In a land of myth , I am a legend.

I am a warrior, brave and righteous.

I am undefeatable, I will return home.

I will sit upon my stone throne, upon the land of Narnia.

I will dance at the great balls of Cair Paravel.

I will sail upon the Splendor Hyaline once more.

I was the sovereign who was crowned by Aslan, the great lion himself.

I always have been, and always will be, his Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.

I will someday return to the land within the wardrobe, to my people, to my throne, to my home, to my friends, to my lands.

I will return to Narnia, I will once more be a High King, of the North.

I am His Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion.

I am Narnia, and she is me.

* * *

The Cambridge professor looked at the paper thoughtfully, it was quite good. To bad, he thought, such a talent lost, in such a tragic way. Looking at the clock, the old man quickly realized he was very late, and had to leave immediately. He gave his office one last look, and grabbed the paper off the table. Perhaps, he could receive the next of kin's ok to have the writing published. It was a tragic event, the young man had such an imagination. 

"Perhaps young Mr. Pevensie and his family have simply returned to their land of whimsy, to their castle upon the Eastern Sea." He grimced at his young assistant's words.

"Perhaps, that is the best way to think of these things, to think they are in a land were they are truly happy now." The elder man smiled sadly at these words, nodding in silent agreement. With that the two men, left the room, to attend a set of funerals. Each of these men day-dreaming of their own, Narnia.

* * *

Much later that night,certain lines from the young man's essay rang through his head. I always have been, and always will be, his Majesty King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. In a land of myth, I am a legend. I am Narnia, and she is me.It had to be the most original answer to the question who are you? A question answered and an assignment written every year, by every student, in his classes. Perhaps it was time, to stop the annual paper, perhaps it was time, to allow a bit more imagination into the program. To allow every person to find there own personal Narnia, and who they all could be, if they only believed. 

**PLEASE REVIEW, Reviews make my whole day brighter. I know the grammer and stuff probably sucks, I'm sorry, and I will fix it at my first oppertunity. Please no flames, I just can't take it after I get off of work.**


End file.
